


小妈

by SpicyTaroball



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball
Relationships: 姜广涛/胡良伟
Kudos: 6





	小妈

我又看见他红着眼睛从爸爸房里出来。他也看见了我，像小动物一样打了个惊颤，无意识地撤了半步，让他的后背贴上我爸爸的房门。但他很快恢复了平静，快速地眨了眨眼睛试图压下那里面的水汽，又将微蹙的眉头舒展开，嘴角向下的委屈弧度变成轻轻上扬的笑意，而后才开口问我是不是找爸爸有事。他这个笑容并不好看，但我格外喜欢，我也喜欢他软糯的声音里带着的一点残留的哭腔。

他是爸爸前不久领回家的，爸爸说他比我大两岁。爸爸没有告诉我他是什么人，但我知道，他是爸爸的情人，是一位只比我大了两岁的，年轻的妈妈。

我记得他刚来的那天，穿着浅褐色的长袖帽衫，黑色短发打理得很服帖，刘海偏分开来露出一点点额头，发尾扫在眉毛上，下面是一双氲着水雾的眼睛。他个子很高，垂眸站在爸爸身边，比爸爸还高出一点点，我则需要仰视他。但紧张和局促让他的身形显得弱小，他在我直白的注目礼下手足无措，似乎是不敢跟我对视，又怕移开视线会让人觉得失礼，只好瑟缩着目光，不自觉加快了眨眼的频率。爸爸揽着他向我介绍，说这个男孩要在家里住下。我应着爸爸的话，却全然没有把注意力从他脸上挪开。

他似乎觉得自己也该说点什么，张了张嘴，唇瓣颤抖着酝酿了几秒，最终还是咽了回去。爸爸很有耐心地望着他，没有催促，却也没有要帮忙的意思。很快我看见他的耳垂泛上红色，顺着皮肤攀爬进齐耳的碎发里。

“欢迎你，哥哥。”于是我说，露出一个自认为友好的笑容，“我可以这么叫你吗？”

他抿着嘴点了两下头，幅度极小。爸爸这时候抬手揉了揉他的头发，他连肩膀都瑟缩了起来，却低下头顺着力道靠得离爸爸更近了些。这反应在我看来有点说不上来的奇怪，像是十分害怕，又不得不克服这情绪表现出对爸爸很亲近的样子。

“我带你去房间。”爸爸对他说。我这才听见他进门以来说的第一句话：“好，谢谢老师。”

可我爸爸并不是老师。

我饶有兴味地凑他近了些，想问问这个称呼从何而来。但他显然因为我这个动作受到了惊吓，下意识想躲，却几乎靠进爸爸的怀里。这反应颇为有趣，我想要捕捉他的视线，看看他眼睛里那团水雾是不是会漫出来。他哭起来一定很可爱，我想，应该做点什么让他哭出来。但在我有所行动前，爸爸不动声色地瞥了我一眼，带着些警告意味。

我只好作罢，又自作主张地去帮他拿行李。刚提起来就看见他惊慌地伸出手，像是要拒绝我的帮助，但手伸到一半又缩了回去，他先看了眼爸爸，才向我投来一个歉意的眼神：“对不起，我、我自己提就好。”他的声音并不纤细，却软软的没什么力度，和他这个人一样，让人生出很想蹂躏的欲望。

我莫名觉得快意，也许是他顺从的样子让人感到开心。我说：“不要这么客气，哥哥。”刻意加强了最后两个字的发音。他意料之中地羞窘起来，两手揪着衣角搓揉，耳朵上的红晕染到了腮边，我却希望他连眼角都红起来，再被眼睛里漾出的水淌过。但爸爸已经不太看得下去他这副无措的样子，直接牵着他朝二楼走。我有点遗憾地在心里叹了口气，下次吧，下次一定要他哭出来。

我拎着行李跟在他们后面，看见他想要回头，却被爸爸一句没什么语调起伏的“好好走路”吓得只敢低头往前走。

实在是……太好欺负了一些。我盯着他略有些苍白的脸，回味他小心翼翼的背影。他嘴唇红得出奇，刚刚哭过的眼睛还肿着——我知道爸爸在房间里一定让他哭了，也许还让他哭得很惨。他不敢回身开门，在得到我的回应前也不敢擅自从我身边绕开，而我也不打算让他走开。

“我找你，哥哥。”我声音里带着笑意，我想这次应该可以看见他哭了，“或者，我是不是要叫你小妈？”

我想的没错。

他眼睛里的水汽终于聚拢起来从眼角淌出，眼泪一时掉得很凶，却哭得没有半点声音。虽然很让人愉悦，但不是我最想看到的效果，于是我恶劣地又唤了一声小妈。

“……呜……对不起。”他哽咽的声音果然更加悦耳。这终于是我想要看到的，但我仍然没有满足，我攥住他想要擦泪的手，作势要凑上前亲吻他。

他被我吓坏了，眼泪掉得更凶，浑身都发起抖来，嘴里嗫嚅着道歉和拒绝，却不敢推开我，也不敢向他身后门内的那个人求助，甚至怕被发现似的，极力压抑着哭声。

但门还是打开了，爸爸把他的手从我手里抽出去，狠狠瞪了我一眼，呵斥我离开。我识趣地听从爸爸的指令，在门彻底合上之前我回过头看见爸爸把他抱进怀里，他们挨得很近，我猜爸爸亲他了，我猜之后他还会哭得更惨。


End file.
